


Danganronpa One-Shots and Head Canons

by xoxoanastasiaa



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Danga - Freeform, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoanastasiaa/pseuds/xoxoanastasiaa
Summary: I got good feedback from my last one-shot of Gundham and Sonia! I wanna have a place I can put all my work for them + some side stories for Sonia and Kazuichi (Because I like the idea of them being friends still after graduation)
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Danganronpa One-Shots and Head Canons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a soft indulgent idea I had when strolling through pinterest. Little OOC for Gundham but I'm chill with it TBH... Just cute fluffy tooth rotting sweetness.  
> Words: 803

The idea of marriage in exchange for financial or political gain made sense for a young Princess to receive. She was beautiful, wise, good with words, and knew how to carry herself diplomatically.  
But the message that she was not a bachelor seemed to fall on deaf ears when it was not another noble politician or the son of a CEO of assortments, but rather an animal breeder with nimble fingers and a now built frame, often clad in dark robes and a ravens purple scarf, that the young lady had meet abroad.  
His face was as pale as her own, that of porcelain and ivory with a slight flush of rose whenever she smiled. Soft black hair rested often in a ponytail now, not the twirled up do that he had during first meet. He currently sat no further than a king size bed length from her, hues of golden sun cast upon his face on his chair. Two small hamsters slept on his shoulder as the morning arose as it always did. He had on a loose fitting white t-shirt, draped across his broad shoulders and defined collar bone. He was no longer as scrawny as when she had first met him.  
The fingers on his hands had tiny scars of old animal bites, and calluses of working with the stable hands. They held up an old veterinary book from Medieval times translated to modern English. The usage of herbal remedies to fix ill horses and sheep amazed the young man, most of the treatments would be considered inhumane now, but still fascinated him.  
Yet, a body across the room could be far from fascinated by books or remedies of olden days. On her desk lay 13 new marriage proposals, 8 complaints that were official enough to reach her instead of the courts, and 2 received messages about the declination of marriage. In total, the princess had until lunch hour to finish reports and responses on 23 papers.  
A small sigh escaped from her nose as she felt her hand cramp up. Only done with 2 of the marriage declination papers, and the sun was already quarter in the sky. Pulling her hands back, she gave them a small massage before picking her pen up again.  
“Princess, I’ve heard rumors that by exhausting your hands as such can lead to an early development of Arthritis.” Gundham Tanaka spoke with a voice that filled a room. Despite his shy and endearing personality, the voice never failed to surprise Sonia during silence.  
“I worry for your health if you keep pushing the limits of your body.” His eyes looked towards her, she could feel it on her shoulder. The wood of the desk felt harsh on her wrists as she thought in silence. 

“I promise to you I am in good enough health to write. I simply need to rest my hands for a moment.” She spoke with a low voice before pulling her body back from the desk and stretching.  
“How is the book? Do you like it?” She asked, hoping to distract from the topic. She hated when her lover fretted over her, well she didn’t ‘hate it’ per-se, she didn’t want to worry him.  
“It is a good book. The remedies they used back then would get you years in incarceration, but it is interesting to see how they worked back then… But you are trying to defer from the original conversation of yourself.” Gundham arose from his chair as he finished his sentence, and began to walk towards her with purpose.  
“Gundham I promise to you I am--”

Without warning, he pulled the chair away from her desk.  
“If you are not to take heed to my words of concern, I will show them physically,” He stated. While still seated in her chair, Gundham picked her up.  
“Gundham! I must finish my work!” She spoke with a smile now, she didn’t truly want to return to the papers and cramps in her fingers and hands, but she felt she at least needed to make some effort.  
“I can assure the Princess that the papers will still be there after she has rested.” He carried her over to their shared bed, and set her down with the gentleness of a newborn child. The mattress held her body with support as her casual clothes rode up on her as she felt herself snuggle into the bed. Warmth enveloped her as Gundham took place behind her and began spooning her.  
“I worry for you too much to hurt yourself. Please rest for a bit for my sake, Sonia.” Hearing her name made her melt into his embrace, feeling safety and comfort wash over here.  
The world could wait a couple more minutes for the Princess and the Animal Caretaker to rest up.


End file.
